1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to movie coding/decoding, and more particularly, to a field picture coding/decoding apparatus and method in a movie of an interlaced scanning scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, movie coding uses predictive coding based on motion compensation in order to reduce a transmission bandwidth and to improve coding efficiency.
An interlaced scanning scheme performs sampling of an image of a single frame at different times, and samples alternately repeat by one line. Images sampled at different times are respectively referred to as a top field and a bottom field, and each field may be regarded as a single picture.
Improvement of coding efficiency, reverse compatibility, and forward compatibility when performing layered coding are required for movie coding/decoding of the interlaced scanning scheme.